


Mycroft's secrets

by Lionessinthedark



Series: Sherlock's and John's challenges [10]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Confident John, Confident Sherlock, Dom John, Dom Sherlock, Established Relationship, Incestuous relationship, Johnlock-Freeform, Light BDSM, M/M, Multi, Post-His Last Vow, Sub Mycroft, holmescest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 15:51:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4311213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lionessinthedark/pseuds/Lionessinthedark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft had told Sherlock and John about his secret.....his special needs.....and they had agreed to help him. It turned out that Mycroft had more than one secret..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mycroft's secrets

From the prior part:  
_Mycroft: “Which bring me to today’s topic. I want this to be totally out in the clear light. No secrets!...”_  
_John and Sherlock smiled at each other and said: “No elephants in the room!”_  
_Mycroft: “well...yes....you could put it that way....I need to submit and I need the pain. Sometimes it leads to sex but of course I’ll have to keep it away for now, since I do not have a regular partner.....”_

They had agreed on that the first time that Mycroft should be dominated was the next evening. Mycroft had told more about his arrangements and had handed over his list to John. John had just looked at it and then thrown it away. “You tell me what you have done, that makes you deserve a punishment. But I decide the punishment. What kind, how severe and for how long. Is that understood?”

And Mycroft just nodded.

“Words...Mycroft!”

And Mycroft couldn’t help saying: “Yes, it’s understood, sir!”

He had told John what he would normally wear: cotton pants, cotton pyjama-trousers and a morning gown, but John had told him to wear his usual silk versions.  
“I do not care if they are old and about to been thrown away. And no pants. You wear silk, and that’s an order! There is a reason for my order, but that is not for you to know!”  
_____________________  
They had been shown the room as soon as Mycroft had told about his need to be punished. It was big. Bigger than their apartment in Baker Street and like anything else that Mycroft was surrounded by, exquisite. The walls had paneling in a very dark chestnut type of wood and there were hooks and chains placed where they might be needed. Two large beds big enough to give space enough to Mycroft’s large frame to be totally spread out. Padded trestles and other padded contraptions for support in various positions. Some of them close to examination couches from a doctor’s clinic. And on display in glass cabinets were a variety of restraints, cuffs, riding crops, floggers, whips, humblers, spreader bars, harnesses, dildos, canes and gags that made Sherlock’s and John’s eyes wide open and their cocks hard.

They both turned to Mycroft and Sherlock said with a smirk: “Did you by the whole catalogue?” and John asked: “Would you allow us to examine it all?”

Mycroft’s answer to that was: “Yes, almost” and “Of course”

And then...to John’s and Sherlock’s disappointment a lot of it was just for the eye. The leather looked good, but didn’t feel that way. The canes had a wrong balance, the crops didn’t have the right feeling and it was like that the whole way round. The dildos and the gags and some of the cuffs were all right but as John and Sherlock discussed and examined their way through the cabinet’s contents, they ended up with only a few items that found favour for their eyes: A blindfold, some leather cuffs, two paddles, a few floggers, a single whip and two riding crops.

“We’ll leave the rest in the cabinets, Mycroft. They look good but we would very much like to shop on your behalf......”, said John.

“And with your money.....”, smirked Sherlock.

John continued: “The room is.....fine, very fine indeed. But the “tools”......they are bloody amateur-tools, Mycroft. Not at all the exquisite quality that you normally are surrounded by. The harnesses ought to be soft as butter; those you have got would chafe your skin in no time. And that is not the idea. And it is like that the whole way round! Amateur-stuff!

And Sherlock continued: “We know where to by the right stuff. But it is in Berlin, so we’ll have to do with the small amount that is all right until we can have it send.”

“Or I could pay for a courier” said a slightly blushing Mycroft.  
_____________________  
Having access to Mycroft’s money both John and Sherlock felt like 5 years old boys in a candy-shop as the 3 of them sat by one of Mycroft’s computers accompanied by a mobile phone in Sherlock’s hand and contacted the shop in Berlin. Sherlock spoke German perfectly and even if John had learned a lot in their time in Berlin, he was happy to let Sherlock do the talking.

But even with a courier the items would not arrive in time for Mycroft’s first session, and he would so much like the first to be soon. He needed it desperately and Sherlock didn’t have to hear Mycroft say it. He could easily see it....and so could John.  
______________________

John stood outside Mycroft’s bedroom. Dressed in one of his outfits from Berlin. His “dom”-outfit: black boots, black leather trousers, soft as butter and a dark burgundy, almost black and very clinging T-shirt. His nipple-piercings could be seen faintly through the fabric.

Irene had fetched everything from their apartment there and had it sent to London. Some of their costumes, their private belongings and some of their private “toys”. The things from Croatia were lost and they couldn’t care less. John had lost a bit of his brawniness since Croatia, but that just meant that he actually looked like he had done in his army-days.

As John entered Mycroft’s bed room to fetch him, Mycroft had not obeyed John. He was in his silk-pyjamas, but not an old one and his morning gown and he hadn’t put the leather-collar around his neck, as he had been ordered to. He was just sitting in his chair with a special look on his face....closed.....cold.

John just watched Mycroft in silence for a while and then he calmly asked: “Why haven’t you obeyed me?”

“I’m not in the mood after all! I’m canceling!” was the answer. But he didn’t use his safe-word. John smiled....being used to Sherlock’s way, but it was not the way “Shirley” had been, so he was a bit out of practice though. John walked closer to Mycroft and in one swift movement he had put the collar, he had hidden behind his back, around Mycroft’s neck and closed it. Then John took a step backwards and looked at Mycroft who really looked astonished but didn’t say a word.

“You can use your safe-word or just open your collar and it is it...you are allowed to do that. But don’t think for one second that you can play the other power play with me, Mycroft. I’m used to Sherlock and compared to him you are an amateur” John smiled and continued: “I’ll wait outside....but if you choose to come out then you’ll obey me in everything, just as the collar indicates! I’ll have no “topping from the bottom” with you. When I’m your dom, I dominate!!” and he turned around and went out the door deciding that he would give Mycroft max. 10 minutes.

The door was opened after just two minutes. Mycroft was wearing the collar and had changed his pyjama-trousers. Mycroft didn’t say a word, just handed John the note in which Mycroft had written down, what he had done that needed to be punished. John had thought it to be a good idea as he knew from himself and from Sherlock that it could be extremely difficult to use words and make coherent sentences when once entered the “sub-space” where you felt secure and cared for and every decision was taken away from you. John and Sherlock just wondered how much time it would take Mycroft to enter there....if he even was able to do that....normally being so much in control....and have been treated so amateur-like by his former doms.

John guided the now more pliant Mycroft towards the room where Sherlock would be waiting.

John made a sharp intake of air as he saw Sherlock. Sherlock was thin, but he had gained a bit of weight since he woke and he had dressed in his dom-outfit , one of those he had worn on stage in Berlin: boots, black leather trousers that appeared to be painted on his long, lean and yet muscular legs and T-shirt similar to John’s, but in that purple colour that suited him so exceptional good. And his nipple-piercings were more pronounced as he had put rings in his nipples instead of the bars that John had in his. They were not fully healed yet, not even despite the stem-cell treatment John and Sherlock had received as they returned to London.

John felt, just for a second, an urge to go down on his knees and let Sherlock dominate him. But that was not what Mycroft needed so John just whispered out of the corner of his mouth as he passed Sherlock: “it’s not fair.....I have no time to be submissive now...and you know that I’m like a Pavlov dog when you wear that outfit!! Just you wait!”

Mycroft was ordered to take off his morning gown and bend over one of the padded trestles and John started to spank him through the now very tight silk-pyjama-trousers. No pants as ordered. They would not protect much against the blows, but John would like to be able to observe Mycroft with some lighter spanking before he would use “heavier” tools.  
________________  
Mycroft hadn’t said a word since he had left his bedroom and both John and Sherlock observed him carefully. The power play Mycroft had played by trying to send John away had been a test of some sort and as John had reacted as a real dom, Mycroft had relaxed.  
He was entering sub-space, where he would let everything go. Nothing was his responsibility anymore.....he was in safe and skilled hands. His dom decided and would see to that he got the punishment, he deserved.

For the first time in his adult life Mycroft felt relief wash over him. He trusted John with his life. Those weeks where Sherlock had waved between life and death and he and John had found each other in a mutual concern, he had found that he enjoyed John’s company even more than he would have thought. And John was most certainly no goldfish.

Mycroft even had to admit to himself that he found John attractive......and as he understood that Sherlock was ready to share both himself and John with Mycroft, Mycroft couldn’t have been happier. Secretly he had for a long time wondered how his brothers mouth would feel while kissing him , how his body would feel under Mycroft’s caresses....his lean, strong and still beautiful body even if it was marred by scars. Scars of which he had seen the making of quite a lot of them back in Serbia.  
It was then he had realized that he found his brother very attractive; building up on the attraction he had felt when Sherlock had nearly lost his sheet in Buckingham Palace and Mycroft had caught a glimpse of Sherlock’s muscular naked body.  
He would never have imagined that Sherlock would have looked that good without clothes on. Sherlock’s tailor had made quite an effort to make Sherlock look thin. An appearance that Mycroft now understood was to delude people and make them underestimate Sherlock’s strength. Not the same disguise that John used.....being the mild mannered “woollen” doctor with the soft hands, that so easily without no effort could find the nerve-points that could make people scream in pain, if so needed.....but just as efficient.  
And the way those two had ended Sherrinford and "The Twenty".....admittedly by almost paying with their own lives. But the two of them had managed what numerous agents had tried for years in vain.  
_____________________  
Mycroft was ordered to undress and to kneel at the pole in one of the corners. His arse was very red by now and he had a full and very hard erection. John shackled Mycroft’s hands and took a step backwards with the crop in his hands as something on Mycroft’s body caught his eye.

“Sherlock” he said softly: “come and have a look!”

And Sherlock came. Using his cane. He was out of the wheelchair by now. But still had a limp. (And John had teased him with that they should have kept Johns old cane.)

“Look” and John pointed at several scars on Mycroft’s back and whispered not to disturb Mycroft: “they look exactly as the ones the Russians had put on Pietro (who had been an actor at Irene’s Theatre in Berlin).

Sherlock took at step closer.... “Yes they do. But we can’t ask Mycroft right now. That alters our decision though.”

“Yes it does.....no riding crop on this back before I have examined the scar tissue thoroughly! I’ll just use the flogger and only a few strokes on his buttocks with the riding-crop....and Sherlock.....Mycroft might need sexual release too!”

“I see it” said Sherlock and limped away to the nearest bed to prepare for that action.

The flogger only left redness and no bruises and most important no tissue damage and only Mycroft’s reddened behind earned a few more welts. The rest of the punishment would be of sexual nature.

That was why Mycroft found himself bound on elbows and knees as a totally naked John slowly opened his arsehole up with a bit harsh and yet gentle scissoring fingers while Mycroft was ordered not to come and had his mouth full of the just as naked Sherlock’s cock, almost choking on it. Humiliated with tears running down his cheeks while his other set of cheeks were kneaded by a skilled and not so merciful hand of John Watson, who even at some point dug his thumb-nail right into the welts and followed their outline, Mycroft was a shuddering heap of “Please, sir, may I come” and coughs and panting when he was allowed to breathe....and he was in heaven!

When John finally nodded to Sherlock and dug his cock deep into Mycroft’s well prepared arse and Sherlock let himself come deep in Mycroft’s throat.....who would have thought that Mycroft would be that good at blow-jobs?......John only had to make a few deep trusts before he and Mycroft came.

Afterwards as the cuddled in the other big bed, Mycroft in the middle and after having “landed” again after the high of endorphins and orgasm, he smiled deeply and whispered a ”thank you” to both men. It had been the best experience in years, in fact the best experience ever, and so he told them.

And then they wanted to know how he had got those scars. “They are obviously made in Russia and by the KGB. They are the only ones using bed-springs covered in a thin layer of rubber, to make people talk. And they inflict an unendurable pain as it cut through skin and muscle-tissue!” said Sherlock.

And Mycroft explained: “That is why I hate doing legwork. It was after University. Just before the USSR collapsed. I had been contacted by the MI6 and had agreed on a rather simple courier- transaction “that couldn’t go wrong”! I was a bit more fit then....and I’ve not totally skipped my training and that is why it is so more surprising as you caught me off guard after John married that woman and you were abusing drugs again and we were in your apartment and you were able to pin me against the wall. The KGB caught me as our cover was blown and I experienced their “hospitality” for several hours before my colleagues could get me out. At that time I had lost consciousness and had to spend several weeks at a hospital”

“That was why you didn’t come home that Christmas” said Sherlock: “and I thought it was my fault, because of my behaviour!”

“I should have told you!” said Mycroft softly.

“Yeah, you should!” said Sherlock. And then he turned to Mycroft: “So...now you finally got a look of my whole naked body, including my arse. You have wanted that since you ogled my arse in Buckingham Palace, haven’t you?”

“I must admit that it had fully matched up to my expectations...as has the rest of your body!” and he turned his head towards John: “I really envy your both!”

John looked at him fondly: “You don’t have to. We are prepared to share our abilities. And if you are a switch, as we suspect you to be, you can join me tomorrow....because I’ve have some punishment in mind for Sherlock and at that time the proper equipment should have arrived from Berlin!”

That threat sent a shiver of anticipation down Sherlock’s....and Mycroft’s spine. Oh yes....it was extremely good to be alive and back in London!  
______________________________  
Mycroft found out that having two doms wasn’t bad at all. In the beginning Sherlock was most of all just watching but as his health thank god quickly recovered, he joined John. Sometimes though he joined Mycroft too, letting John having his will with them both and John found out that having two submissive men serving him was something he could get used to.


End file.
